zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to PCA
Welcome to PCA is the first episode in Season 1 and the first overall in the Nickelodeon TV series, Zoey 101. The episode premiered on January 9, 2005. Plot Zoey Brooks is attending a boarding school named Pacific Coast Academy with her younger brother, Dustin. It's the first year PCA is accepting girls in as it was previously an all-boys academy. Zoey's father drives Zoey and Dustin there. When she gets there, a student named Chase Matthews sees Zoey, and then runs his bike into a flagpole. Zoey and Chase meet and introduce themselves. Zoey was assigned to Room 101 in Butler Hall. Chase gives Zoey a tour of the campus and shows her her dorm room. Chase then has to leave because guys were hanging his bike from a tree. Zoey then hears a scream. The scream came from Nicole Bristow in the girls' bathroom. She screamed because of the urinal in the girls' bathroom. Zoey and Nicole then discover that they'll be roommates. They go to their room and find their other roommate, Dana Cruz. Zoey and Nicole walk around the campus and pass by a bunch of guys who were practicing basketball. These guys included Chase. Zoey wants to try out for the team, but a mean guy named Logan Reese who was one of the people practicing, doesn't let them join because there was no girls basketball team at PCA. Zoey says that she'll get five girls and Logan can get five boys and they can play a guys vs. girls basketball game on Friday. Zoey rounds up a bunch of girls. After they find out what's going on, the only girls who didn't leave were Zoey, Nicole, an intelligent girl named Quinn Pensky, Vicky, Tasha, and an unnamed girl. The only good player on the team is Zoey. After the girls practice, Logan throws a basketball at the girls to try and hit one of them. A note was attached to it that said "Girls got no game. You're gonna lose." At the end of the first half of the game, the guys are leading 24-6. All six points were made by Zoey and Logan was playing extremely rough and he actually elbowed Zoey in the nose in an attempt to get the ball from Zoey. Dana arrives and offers to be on their team. She then shows her skill in basketball. Quinn reluctantly leaves to leave place for Dana. Dana tells Nicole, Lexi, and the other girls to pass the ball to her whenever she could. In the second half, Dana and Zoey help the girls catch up. With a few seconds left in the game, the girls are still losing 28-27. Zoey steals the ball from Logan and passes it to Dana. Dana attempts a three, but she misses. The guys win, but the coach lets Zoey and Dana in the team. Zoey accepts, but Dana wants to think about it. The girls have a party to celebrate almost beating the guys and everyone cheers for Zoey who helped prove to the guys that they were a part of the school as much as the guys were and Dana who helped them get back in the game and then, Chase, a player who was on the guys team named Michael Barret, and the other three players come, apologize for playing a little rough during the game, say that they don't think the same way Logan does, and ask for some pizza and cake. The girls then decorate the urinal in the girls' bathroom. Cast Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Kristin Herrera as Dana Cruz *Christopher Massey as Michael Barret *Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Co-Starring *Roark Critchlow as Mr. Brooks *Stevanna Jackson as Tasha *Miki Ishikawa as Vicky Episode Trivia *This is the first time Nicole uses the word "suckish." *Although the official title of this episode is "Welcome to PCA", it is sometimes referred to as the "Pilot" or "Zoey 101". *This is the first episode to show blood. *In this episode we see that Logan does not like Zoey, but in The Play he is interested in her and some other episodes show this as well; it is possible they later became friends. *A jockstrap was on the basketball along with the note. Goofs *When Chase introduces Zoey to Room 101, Zoey opens her mini-fridge and finds a 1988 sandwich and left it open. But when Chase threw it across the room, the mini-fridge door is closed. *At the end of this episode when the girls were having a party Zoey's bangs were in front of her head; when their was close-up the bangs had moved behind her ears, yet when the shot returns to normal they're in front again, with no time for them to move at all. *After Zoey was hit in the nose, Nicole gave her some water from a bottle. When the timeout was over, Nicole could be seen holding the bottle while walking onto the court, yet in the next shot the bottle is nowhere to be seen. *Even though Quinn quits the game and Dana joined, at one point during the second half of the game, we see Quinn on the court even though she had quit and Dana is nowhere in sight. *Quinn removes her glasses to play basketball even though later episodes would establish that she is functionally blind without them. It is possible, however, that she wore contacts for the game *When they are going to play the basketball game the coach says that this is the first annual GUYS vs. GIRLS game at PCA. But later on the scoreboard says Guys and Girls instead of home and guest. *In the scene where all the girls are in Zoey's dorm room, there is an iMac G4 next to Zoey with the Apple logo uncensored. However, in the rest of the episodes, the characters use Pear Products. *Despite Zoey's team losing the game, the coach allows them to stay on the team. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season premiere